


Talking With You is Like Dancing Underwater

by Snow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Conversation, First Kiss, M/M, aliens don't think like you or i, gender is a social construct, interruptions, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir tries to have a serious conversation with Dax about the social construction of sexual identity, but Garak interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking With You is Like Dancing Underwater

"The basis of the term," Bashir says, "Doesn't make any sense. Think about it. If hetero means different and heterosexual means attracted to that which is different, would I be more or less heterosexual if I'm attracted to Human women versus Klingon men? I share much more by way of genetics with the former."

Dax frowns at him. "Are you attracted to Klingon men?"

Bashir sighs. "If we're going to have this discussion you have to agree not to ask me personal questions like that."

"But how can I understand if-"

"I'm not trying to have you understand me," Bashir says. "I'm trying to have you understand why the whole system is wrong. You should know this, you're Trill. You've been male and female, man and woman."

"I've always been well established in my identity prior to the joining of the host," Dax says.

"Good for you," Bashir replies, but his tone isn't sarcastic so much as a statement of fact. "But my apologies, I turned it personal, which this discussion shouldn't be. In this day and age, and even before now, the terms 'straight', 'gay', etc. don't really mean anything. Sexuality can't be expressed that simply. It's a complex thing."

"What he's trying to say, Dax," Garak says, coming up behind and resting his hand on Bashir's shoulder, "Is that he's agreed to go out with me but is quite afraid no one will approve."

"Julian," Dax replies, her eyebrows lifting. "You just had to say. Of course I don't have a problem with it."

Bashir makes polite murmurings until she leaves, then turns an annoyed glare immediately on Garak, who drops into Dax's chair. "You're such a bad liar," he says.

"No, my dear doctor." Garak shakes his head. "I'm a very _good_ liar. She's now going to go out and recreate the conversation you were trying to have with her with a half dozen other people, in an attempt to make it easier for you when you decide to tell them."

"But I won't, because I don't have anything to tell them."

Garak shrugs. "You could. It's just this easy. Dr. Bashir, would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night? On a date?" Somehow Garak manages to make it sound like a suggestion, rather than a question.

"Garak, you're deflecting again."

"Yes, I am. It's what I do. I guess, really, I'm a little curious about why you've suddenly made this your cause. I've never known you to date anyone other than the, quote, female, end quote, of various species. And if you say lack of opportunity I _will_ ask you out again."

"Lack of opportunity," Bashir says flatly.

"You, me, dinner, a nice bottle of wine?" This time it's definitely a question.

"No," Bashir replies.

Garak frowns. "Keep doing that and I'm eventually going to take it personally."

Bashir shrugs. "You're probably a Cardassian spy. Starfleet wouldn't exactly approve."

"Don't lie to me," Garak says.

"Why not?" Bashir is sure that Garak won't have an answer to this, so he's a little surprised that Garak not only has a reply, but that it's the right one.

"You don't really want to."

Bashir waves a hand, indicating Garak should elaborate.

"It is true that for whatever reason you feel you _can't_ date me, but I don't believe it's externally imposed. For a while I wondered if you simply weren't interested but I think that was my insecurity speaking. So then I thought you thought _I_ wasn't interested, but I think I've made it very clear I am."

Bashir lets a snort out.

"I know." Garak smiles indulgently. "I think I know everything. So I suppose I may as well tell you my conclusion."

"Go ahead."

"I think you're scared. I think your talk with Jadzia was as much an attempt to convince yourself as it was to convince her. You were hoping she would agree with you, and that you wouldn't actually get any questions about your identity if you took up with me. But regardless of the validity of your initial point, which is completely valid, I might add, it's not going to work like that. Sexual identity might be a societal construct, but we live in a society. You _are_ going to have to deal with those kinds of questions."

Garak leans forward. "Here's the thing," he continues, "I'm worth it."

Bashir frowns, absorbing everything and attempting to analyze it. He stands, pushing his chair in. "Prove it," he mutters, and all of a sudden Garak is also on his feet, wrapping an arm around Bashir's shoulders and leaning in to press his lips to the doctor's. Bashir hesitates another second, then leans forward, responding to the kiss. Garak takes the opportunity to open his mouth and deepen the kiss before separating. He glances at Bashir's face before smirking.

"I'm sure someone noticed that," Garak says. "Which means at no additional cost to your reputation you can go out to dinner with me tomorrow night. I'll meet you outside your quarters at 19:00. Acceptable?"

Bashir nods. "Yes," he says, still looking a little flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
